


Wheel of Fortune

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, slave!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is a slave who challenges his owners for his freedom... and loses...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheel of Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt at Avengerskink:  
> [Clint/Coulson, chance at freedom at risk of deeper ownership [non-con, slavery]](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?thread=32833980#t32833980)
> 
> A slave-verse where there are two levels of slaves: (1) working slaves who are owned by companies and have a lot of protections (including that they can't be used sexually) but still no freedom, and (2) privately owned slaves that have no protections and no freedom. There are all sorts of ways to become corporate-owned, but the only way to end up privately owned is if you challenge the corporation for your freedom and lose, at which point the company gives you to one of their employees.
> 
> Clint challenges SHIELD for his freedom. He loses and it's Coulson that claims him.
> 
> What the challenge is is up to you--I just want to see Clint getting claimed by Coulson and thoroughly fucked, knowing the whole time that he's lost his only chance and belongs completely to Coulson now.
> 
> No rescue for Clint or consequences for Phil, please.
> 
> Bonuses:  
> \+ Coulson forces Clint to orgasm while he's claiming him.  
> \+ Dirty talk from Coulson about how he's always wanted Clint and now he's going to get to do x, y, and z things to him.

His heart beat like a sledgehammer when he climbed the stairs to Director Fury's office. He thought about this step for months now and he couldn't get it out of his head. Freedom. There's the chance of freedom and he had to try it. He knew, his chances were fifty-fifty but he had to risk it. 

“Sir, may I speak to you?” He knelt in front of the desk, his hands clamped behind his back.

“What do you want, one one three seven?” Fury asked, leaned back and looked questioningly at him.

“I... I want to challenge SHIELD, sir.” He answered. 

“Are you sure?” Fury arched his brows and cocked his head. 

“I've thought about this for a few months now and yes, I am sure, sir.” 

“If it's that what you want.” Fury nodded slowly, then he took his phone and called his assistant. “Carla, could you please send me two witnesses.” 

“I don't want to lose you, one one three seven. You're currently the best sniper we have. It'd be a shame.” 

“I'm sorry, sir. But I have to try it.” Clint said and stared at one point in front of Fury's desk. 

That moment Maria Hill and Captain Steve Rogers entered Fury's office. 

“You need witnesses?” Hill asked and Fury nodded.

“Okay, one one three seven. We are ready.” He then addressed the kneeling man.

He knew the official formula. “I, one one three seven beta nine nine zero seven one, former known as Clinton Francis Barton, am here to demand my freedom and therefor I am challenging you as representative of SHIELD. I am willing to risk to spin the wheel and I accept the consequences if I lose.”

“I, Nicholas Fury, Director of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division heard your challenge and accept it.” Fury answered.

“I, Maria Hill, Vice director of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division heard your challenge and witness it.” Hill added.

“I, Captain Steve Rogers, heard your challenge and witness it.” 

“Thank you, sirs.” Clint said and rose.

“You have one week to change your mind.” Fury said and Clint nodded. He was dismissed and could leave now.

 

He entered the office one week later, greeted and knelt in front of the three people waiting for him.

“You've had one week time for consideration. Do you still want to challenge us?” Director Fury asked and Clint nodded.

“Yes, sir.” 

“You are aware of the consequences if you lose?” He had to ask this.

“Yes, sir.” Of course he knew the consequences: losing the corporate protection to become a privately owned slave. But he still was sure, he wouldn't lose. 

“Follow us.” Fury ordered and he rose. 

They entered the hall and dozens of people waited for them. They were curious. And some of them thought about claiming him, if he loses, he was aware of that.

On the far wall he saw the 'wheel'. He swallowed, because he really was nervous.

Fury led him to it and explained the rules. There were fifty equal fields on the wheel, twenty five were red, twenty five were green. He had to spin the wheel. If he hit a red field, he had lost. If he hit a green field, he had won. Simple and effective. 

“Good luck.” Fury said, stepped back and now it was his turn. He wasn't a religious man but with a prayer to whatever deity was willing to listen he stepped up to the wheel and set it in motion. He closed his eyes, his breathing sped up and he waited for the clacking sound to stop. But he had to look and with his lips pressed tightly together he stared at the wheel. Greenredgreenredgreenred green red green red green.. red.. green.. red.... green.... red..... green....... red. No! Nonononono! That was not possible. He swallowed hard and felt his hands starting to tremble. He lost. He looked again at the wheel, still red. Privately owned slave. He couldn't hold himself upright and he sank to his knees. That was his only chance to ever get free and he had lost. 

“I'm sorry.” Rogers murmured besides him. 

“Is anyone here to claim this man?” Fury asked the crowd and Clint had a lump in his throat. He didn't dare to look at his new owner now. 

“I am.” He heard a voice, a familiar voice. Phil Coulson. Please, anyone but not him, he thought. But he was the only one who stepped up. 

“Agent Coulson, he's all yours.” Fury finally said and opened and removed the collar that had assigned him to SHIELD. Clint prayed again that some lightning will struck him immediately. Not Phil Coulson, please, not him, he wanted to scream while the man came up to him. And when he felt his hands on his upper arm he nearly had to puke. 

“You can't imagine how long I've waited for this moment.” The man whispered into his ear and Clint could barely hold back a small whimper.

“Now I can do to you whatever I want, pretty.” He chuckled quietly into his ear. But Clint already knew that. Privately owned meant absolutely owned with no protection and no rights and no chance to get free anymore. He was completely at his mercy now. And Phil Coulson wasn't known for his mercy. Quite the contrary. 

Clint didn't struggle when Coulson dragged him down to the small bench in the middle of the room. He knew, part of the claiming was to get fucked in front of all these people. 

Coulson pulled at his shirt and ripped it off of his body. He could feel a hand on his back press him down. He would not give him the satisfaction of humiliating himself. His situation was awful enough. He shivered when his naked chest hit the cold surface of the bench and he once again closed his eyes as if he could shut out the inevitable. When his pants were opened and pulled down he bit his lips.

“Aw, you're so pretty, babe.” Coulson mocked and slapped his naked ass. Then he leaned over him to attach his new collar. The one, that identifies him as Coulson's property.

“I know you've been married and I know that your wife is dead. You're not into men, are you?” Coulson asked. He pulled his hair when he not answered immediately.

“No, sir. I'm not into men.” He pressed through clenched teeth.

“That's good. Then I'm the one to pop your cherry.” Coulson chuckled and his hand opened his ass crack to press his thumb into the tiny hole. It hurt. It hurt like hell. Clint bit his lip to stay quiet and he could taste blood in his mouth. 

Coulson withdrew and Clint was relieved but he knew it wouldn't last long. The next thing entering him would be far thicker. And there was nothing he could do to prevent it. It was Coulson's right and no one would interfere. He could hear the rustling of clothes and waited for the inevitable, his hands curled into tight fists.

Then he could feel Coulson's cock breach him and it hurt. He once again tried to be quiet but when the older man shoved himself into his body with a forceful thrust, he screamed. It felt as if he were ripped apart. Nothing could ever prepare him for such intense pain. And he could hear the other SHIELD employees cheer and encourage Coulson. It was fun for them to see him hurting. 

“Oh, you're so tight, pretty.” Coulson moaned and pounded into his body. And it hurt, hurt, hurt. Clint could feel tears on his face. 

“But don't worry, pretty. I intent to stretch that tiny hole of yours. Soon you can take two cocks and you will beg for more.” He grabbed his hips and sped up, and suddenly he hit a spot inside of him that sent a jolt of pleasure through his body and he yelped and could feel his own traitorous cock twitch. No, he thought. Nonononono! 

“Oh, look what we have here, pretty.” Coulson mocked when he grabbed his dick and found him half-hard. 

“He likes it.” The older man addressed his audience and Clint could hear them laugh and whistle and cheer. And when Coulson started to jack him off, he couldn't restrain himself from pleading.

“No, please. Don't.” He whimpered but Coulson just grabbed his hair and hissed into his ear, “You, pretty, are _mine_. I do what I want, when I want and where I want. Don't you ever forget that. I don't want to hear something like that again. Or you'll regret it. It was _your_ choice to play and you've lost. Now live with the consequences.” 

Coulson continued to fuck him and it was still painful but now he stroked his cock as well and flicked his thumb over it's head and that sent waves of pleasure through Clint's body. He could feel an orgasm well up despite the pain in his ass and when he came it was the most painful orgasm he ever had. He bit his tongue to not cry out again, just his hands clamped onto that bench and tears ran over his face.

“That's my boy.” Coulson mocked him again and grabbed his hips with both hands to finish himself. And then the older man finally came and he shot his cum into Clint's body. He leaned over him to tease his nipples.

“You'll love it when I pierce them, pretty.” He said and panted in Clint's ear. And when he withdrew the younger man felt the wetness between his ass cheeks and legs. Coulson's cum mixed with his own blood. He could see it drop onto the floor when he lowered his head onto the bench. 

He stayed in this position till he could feel a hand on his arm dragging him up. Coulson spun him around so he had to face him. With a lecherous grin the older man cupped his genitals.

“Hmm, all mine. And when you are a good boy, maybe I let you keep it.” He smirked and Clint paled. “Say it.” He hissed.

Clint lowered his head and said, loud and clearly audible, “Thank you for claiming me, sir.” 

The challenge was completed, he was now the property of Phil Coulson and the rest of the employees went back to their work. Everything went back to it's normal state. Except one one three seven no longer works for SHIELD but Fury would find another sniper soon.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
